


Things you notice on Instagram while sitting on the toilet

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: The post was so mundane Christophe nearly scrolled over it during his morning visit on the toilet while checking his social media.





	Things you notice on Instagram while sitting on the toilet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for this and I'm even more sorry for the crappy title.  
You can all blame ScribblesInTheMargins for she always temps me to write more and more PliRoy as the days go by.  
So this is for #RandomJJDay! \0/

The post was so mundane Christophe nearly scrolled over it during his morning visit on the toilet while checking his social media. His mate Matthieu never failed to make fun of him for that habit when he emerged with red marks on his knees from leaning his elbows on them for so long.

The post only showed baby shoes fashioned into skates. What got him to stop scrolling though was the rather nondescript ultrasound picture tugged into one shoe. The author of said post surprised Christophe so much that he flushed and stumbled out of the bathroom to proclaim the news to his mate.

“See you in October” the description read and the account of @JJLeroy_Skating was tagged, who was also the first who liked the picture (followed closely by his old chap Victor) by Yuri Plisetsky, his favourite ice tiger kitten.

“Matthieu!” He hollered, waddling with with his pants still gathered around his ankles into the kitchen.

“He finally did it!”

“Who did what?” Matthieu asked without looking up from his newspaper (that’s how dignified people get their news in the morning, thank you very much) very much used to his omega mate’s antics.

“Leroy! He finally knocked Plisetsky up!”

The Swiss took a careful sip of hot coffee, still not looking up, but now his brows knitted in confusion.

“Yuri Plisetsky? Isn’t he like… twelfe?”

“He’s turned 26 last month. We called, remember?”

“Of course, dear,” which was a sentence Matthieu repeated a lot. “Are you sure though it’s Plisetsky who’s pregnant?” When he remembered the Russian skater he always got the picture of aggression in mind. He was an alpha himself and he felt slightly challenged by the spitfire blond. It was common decency for athletes in non-compact sports to mask their scent for competitions; the skaters all smelled like betas. It was usually only after their retirement when the secondary gender became obvious. Like with Victor Nikiforov, who became pregnant with Yuuri Katsuki’s baby as soon as he quit competitive skating. Others like his very own mate, flaunted their sexual status in favour of presentation points. Matthieu knew from experience that most Russians kept their gender a secret as a leftover trace from communism. He also didn’t know Leroy’s full gender aside from the obvious male first gender; so one might never really now.

Chris though shoved a picture under his nose and yes, ok, he had to admit. It was fairly obvious by the looks alone.

Leroy not only towered over his mate by nearly a head, who wasn’t small at all. But in comparison he appeared well muscled and oozed masculine strength, while Yuri still maintained a carefully groomed androgynous flair, only fueled by his lithe and wiry frame.

It was, to be franc, a rather stereotypical picture of an alpha/omega couple.

Still Matthieu had his doubts. Maybe it were his instincts, maybe it was the chicken from last night’s dinner that grumbled in his guts.

“You’ll never know until you ask them,” was all he said on the matter and was glad when Chris had already called his Thai friend to discuss the news with him.

\--

Chris would curse the prophecy of his mate some weeks later. Like every year they were invited by the Katsuki/Nikiforov pair for a the summer Matsuri in Hasetsu and like every year they argued if they should go or not. In the end Chris won their little banter under the premise that he went alone. More than happy with the solution he packed his suitcase, looking forward to spend time with his best friend, said best friend’s sexy mate and adorable daughter and the rest of his former circle of skaters.

Only Plisetsky, Guang Hong and Lee still skated in competition. Yuuri had taken up on coaching Kenjirou Minami, who found his way into their group that way.

With Leroy announcing his retirement at Worlds this year he finally put the rumors to rest, he was 29 after all. Only Victor had skated longer and it was perfect age to retire and start a family. A shame though that his retirement had to lead to Yuri’s untimely end on the ice. There was no way the omega could resume to skating after being pregnant this late in his career.

Chris arrived early and had a great time. He snuggled up to his best friend on his couch with little Satsuki between them. In moments like these he was so happy to be an omega with another omega as his best friend. The press had been relentless when they first started dating, though of course nothing has ever been made official. He soaked in the hot springs, despite the warm weather and rekindled their friendship once again.

“Just as a warning, Yurio and his mate arrive this afternoon,” Victor told them when they rode to Katsuki Yuu-topia where the other skaters would reside.

“Why the warning?”

“Well, you know it’s the most healthy thing to skip suppressants and scent masking during pregnancy? It’s got something to do with the pup’s development. Anyway Yurio and JJ have been on suppressants for most of their lives. Let’s just say they don’t handle being off of them that well.”

Christophe hummed thoughtfully. He, too, like every other omega that was an athlete or dancer or professional in any other way, had taken suppressants for most of his life. While he’d been lucky and only had one product failing him, leaving him with a very painful and intense heat, he knew other’s didn’t fare so well. 

Many skaters who try to reduce their dosage after retirement end up in an hormonal turmoil and nobody really bat an eye on Yuuri Katsuki trying to punch Otabek Altin “for trespassing on his territory” while entering their St. Petersburg condo back then. Yuuri apologized profoundly still embarrassed whenever he thinks back to it.

It was especially hard on couples who were expecting. Like alcohol they needed to cut the suppressants short as soon as they got the news, resulting in some kind of cold withdrawal and a very hard hormonal backslash.

And the little spitfire blond in a downspiraling turmoil of pregnancy hormones?

Ok, now Christophe could understand his friend’s warning.

What he hadn’t expected though was Phichit Chulaonont tripping over his own feet in his eagerness to flee the onsen, falling directly into Christophe’s arms as soon as they opened the door.

“Phichit, I’m sorry, he didn’t mean to!” JJ Leroy stormed after him, clad in a wide and flowing Yukata and a face of obvious distress.

“Ah, it’s ok JJ, sorry I stormed out like that! I just needed a moment of fresh air. Chris! You made it this year, it’s great to see you again!” Phichit apparently had himself under control again and was rather embarrassed.

“Why don’t we all go inside again?” Victor herded them back into the common room where several things hit Chris at once.

For starters when JJ sat down again on one of the low tables his yukata went taught over his lower regions, highlighting a very prominent bump.

The next think that hit him with all the gentleness and grace of a sledgehammer was the intoxicating scent of very protective, very fertile and very strong alpha that commanded everything in him to sink on his knees roll over and beg for any kind of attention from said alpha.

No wonder Phichit, as an unbonded omega, had to step out for a second. Even Christophe, happily bonded and even married, thank you very much, couldn’t deny the effect it had on him.

Yuri’s scowl landed on him, deepened, and it was embarrassing how self conscious the Swiss suddenly got. The blond- Obviously the blond ALPHA, didn’t seem to notice how his hand sneaked over his mate’s belly, absentmindedly tucking his neckline lower so everybody could see the angry red lines of a renewed bond mark.

JJ only smiled and rolled his eyes, intertwining their fingers. Yuri, caught red handed, blushed, muttered something in Russian and stared down on their hands in JJ’s lap.

\--

“You should’ve been there when he’d presented,” Victor mused later as they lounged in the onsen, the last ones of the day as all of the others had gone to bed already. “14 years old and no alpha to guide him. He was a little shit, but already so strong. I think it was the best thing to place him with Madame Lilia. She was the only other alpha available and without her I’m pretty sure he would’ve run amok already.”

“You mean more than he already did?” Christophe asked and they both chuckled.

Thinking back it all made so much sense. How angry the boy had been all of the time. How he’d thought out Chris every so often under the premise to exchange cat pictures. Now he realized it was a young and confused alpha who automatically seeked the protection of an experienced omega. The thought made him feel old, though. Maybe it was time for children, if a juvenile delinquent searched for his maternal smell even ten years ago?

“It was a hard time for the whole rink.”

“I can imagine it was also confusing for him. Alpha’s are rarer, after all,” Chris mused, to which Victor only nodded sagely

“I’m pretty sure that’s also why he and Leroy clashed so often. JJ must’ve been hella confusing for him. And therefore he got angry.”

Christophe hummed at that, thinking back on those first adventurous years of Yuri’s senior career. Now of course it made all sense. But thinking of him as an alpha only hours ago? Impossible.

He could already see his mate’s smug grin when he would tell him “I told you so.”

\--

“The old men are talking about us,” Yuri muttered darkly, his gaze straying to the door.

“You’re doing it agaaain,” Jean singsonged, causing Yuri’s head to snap back on his mate. With a groan he slumped down on their shared futon and tried to bury his head in the cushions.

“I hate this,” he muttered while Jean just laughed.

“Why do I have the feeling that this is way worse on you that it is on me?”

“Because!” Yuri perked up again. “Because my inner alpha is a massive jerk and while I basically ooze pheromones like an animal you bath in them like the opportunistic idiot that you are and YOUR inner omega is so sated he doesn’t even think about messing with you, because he already got what he wanted!”

“You have such a way with words, chaton.”

Yuri screamed into his pillow.

Jean chuckled again and weaved his fingers through Yuri’s hair, watching in delight how his mate melted instantly under his ministrations. Yuri crawled up and nuzzled against Jean’s baby bump. Like usually male omegas showed a lot earlier than females because of their lacking fat tissues over their wombs.

“I hate this,” Yuri repeated, but much more drowsy.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve always responded poorly to your suppressants. We both knew you’d be likely in pre-rut most of the time. But that’s why I love you. You never do things half heartedly.”

“Shut up,” Yuri grumbled, burrowing himself deeper into Jean’s side. “I love you, too.”

“I’m just-” he started and inhaled deeply on my his mate’s pregnant scent, “I’m just happy it gets easier for you this way. And that’s not the alpha talking. At least I think it isn’t. I mean, as long as it helps you and the little one, I’d gladly be that asshole-y to everybody else.”

“I’m so happy,” Jean whispered wetly, which caused Yuri to look up. He’d gotten teary eyed and, ok while Yuri’d become the picture book asshole alpha while experiying the withdrawal from the suppressants, Jean got very emotional all of the sudden from time to time.

“I’m so happy that I can do this with you. As my mate. That we can have this baby together. That I have such a strong and protective alpha at my side, who would maul everybody and everything that dared to threaten me.”

Without a word Yuri got up and took Jean into his arms, who shoved his nose immediately under Yuri’s scent gland, inhaling deeply.

“When I first noticed you were an alpha I decided “that’s the one. That’s the one I want to bond”. Because you weren’t like the typical alpha. You didn’t want to be stronger for the sake of being strong, but because it would enable you to protect those you love.”

Yuri also had to think back on how he’d found Jean under the ice cold shower spray all those years ago. His suppressants had failed him, but thankfully it had happened during an ice show in France and not during an actual competition. Yuri, who had never in a thousand years consideren Jean-Jacques Leroy to be an omega, had stopped dead in his tracks as the unignorable scent of afraid and desperate omega hat hit him. Without a word he’d kneeled beside the shivering form and when he made sure that he was recognized, he shut off the spray, huddled Jean into a towel and then placed his own team jacket over them. He used his phone and called his parents, who arrived several minutes later. Yuri remembers clearly how taken aback he was when Jean’s mother had thanked him for not taking advantage of her son.

And now several years of dating and many heats an ruts spent together, they had finally bonded and were now both cradling the developing life inside his beautiful mate.

He didn’t care how everybody seemed to flip out that he wasn’t the omega in their relationship. He didn’t care how the apparently knocked over every stereotypical picture in the book. All he cared about was the one, no, were the two most important people in his arms and that he was able to protect them from everything that was about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my silly little story! \0/  
As much as I love the picture of omega Yuri... I think JJ would be the most precious, nurturing, warmest omega out there, absolutely aodring his offsprings.  
And let's all be honest: Yuri can pull off the protective lay-a-finger-on-my-mate-and-prepare-to-loose-a-limb alpha veeeeeeery convincingly!


End file.
